This invention relates generally to the field of eyeglass accessories, and more particularly to a neck leash retaining device for eye wear.
Eyeglasses are known. They are worn to correct a vision impairment, or to shade the eyes by providing a tinted lens that protects the user from the sun""s rays. Eyeglasses or goggles can also be worn to protect the eyes in sports activities. People who lead active lives, especially people engaged in various sports find it convenient to have a strap of some sort that attaches to each end of the ear pieces of the eyeglasses so that the strap goes around the user""s neck. In this way the user can remove his or her glasses and the glasses are conveniently positioned on the users chest. In this way, the user can have quick access to the glasses. The strap system also provides a measure of safety for the user in that if the glasses are accidentally knocked from the users head, they do not fall to the ground or floor thereby eliminating potential breakage or loss. This is especially helpful in water sports where a person could loose his or her glasses altogether if they accidentally fall off while swimming, surfing or the like.
Although there are straps currently on the market that help hold a persons glasses so that they don""t fall to the ground during activity, there are a number of deficiencies in current designs. First, there is no means to allow the user to snuggly retain the strap around his or her head so that the glasses are firmly secure on the users head. Secondly, there is no way for the strap to easily break away from the glasses in times of emergency. Thirdly, current straps can""t easily let the attached glasses be stored on the users chest as well as the users back. Finally, current straps can not easily fit snuggly onto glasses with different sized ear piece ends.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an eye wear retaining device that allows a person to hang his or her glasses on the chest or back.
Another object of the invention is to provide an eye wear retaining device that can be removably attached to glasses regardless of the size of the ear pieces.
Another object of the invention is to provide an eye wear retaining device where the leash or strap portion can be adjusted by means of slidable retaining beads so that the glasses may be tightly or loosely retained on the users head.
A further object of the invention is to provide an eye wear retaining device where the leash or strap portion can securely retain the ear pieces of a pair of glasses and yet disconnect from the glasses in an emergency.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.